Quiebre
by adanhel
Summary: Natori no sabía qué hacer. Ellos se conocían desde hacía años, pero nunca habían sido cercanos, y sabía que era por su culpa. Ahora entendía lo que tenía que hacer, pero después de hacerlo no habría marcha atrás, tanto si se equivocaba, lo que sería terrible, como si no. Pero debía hacerlo. Ya lo había hecho esperar demasiado. Solo esperaba qe pudiera perdonarlo, que el amor que po


**Quiebre **

Matoba… Seiji no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Nunca, ni una vez, desde que lo había conocido, pero lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos lo superaba.

Había ido a la montaña para exorcizar a un youkai y Seiji apareció cuando recién comenzaba, limitándose a mirarlo. Entonces él cometió el error de subestimar a su oponente, que resultó más poderoso y peligroso de lo que había supuesto, y Hiiragi resultó herida al protegerlo.

Después, cuando se distrajo por un segundo para ordenarle con una mirada a Orihime proteger a Seiji, aunque sabía que no era necesario, lo alcanzó a él antes de que su otra sirvienta pudiera hacer nada. Lo arrojó lejos y el golpe fue doloroso, pero nada más, lo suficiente para decidirse a exterminar en vez de sellar, pues sería peligroso si ese tejón monstruoso, que incluso podía tomar una forma humana y ocultar su presencia, rompía el sello alguna vez, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada Seiji había lanzado un talismán que lo hizo arder por completo, prorrumpiendo alaridos.

Un ritual innecesariamente horrible pues con menos habría podido destruirlo, debilitado como estaba.

Pero eso no era nuevo. Desde que lo conoció había mostrado afición a exterminar aquello que se interpusiera en su camino y con los años se había vuelto cruel, o así se lo parecía a muchos. A veces, como en ese justo momento, incluso a él, aunque se debía más a su gesto que a lo que había hecho.

El resto del tiempo solo consideraba que se había vuelto duro, peligroso.

Lo que no esperaba fue que después se acercara a él, y en vez de burlarse, sonriendo como solía, con su tono de voz exquisitamente educado, le hubiera propinado la bofetada más fuerte que había recibido en su vida, tanto que sus lentes fueron a dar al suelo, temblando de furia.

-Seiji…-intentó reconvenirlo, mirando sobre su hombro para impedir que sus sirvientes hicieran alguna locura, como intentar acercarse para detenerlo.

-¿Acaso pensabas dejar que te matará en vez de sellarlo?-su voz no temblaba, pero podía notar en ella sus emociones mescladas. Enojo, preocupación…

-Por supuesto que no. Estaba a punto de exterminarlo.

-Pudiste hacerlo desde el principio.

-No sin antes comprobar que fuera necesario.

Ahí estaba, de nuevo con esa idiotez. Cuando lo conoció era inexperto, podía entenderlo, pero después entró en razón y se volvió un buen exorcista… entonces, ¿por qué se portaba así de nuevo? ¿Qué, o quién, lo había hecho volver a sus errores pasados?

Lo miró agacharse para recoger sus lentes del suelo y cuando los tuvo en la mano se los arrebató, empuñándolos frente a su cara.

-¿Ésta es tu idea de volverte fuerte?

¡Malditos fueran Takuma-san, que le llenó la cabeza de idioteces, y ese chico Natsume, si es que él, como sospechaba, quien lo convenció de que valía la pena arriesgarse de nuevo!

Natori lo miró, sin retroceder a pesar de que parecía punto de propinarle otro golpe, preguntándose a que se refería. Sabía que desaprobaba que usará los anteojos para ver mejor a los ayakashi, se lo había dicho desde que eran adolescentes, pero parecía haber más en sus palabras. Como fuera, no era asunto suyo, a menos que…

-Nunca estuviste en riesgo.

Tal vez le preocupaba que su falta de habilidad pudiera haber hecho que el youkai lo atacará a él, pero por eso envió a Orihime.

-Pero tú sí.-le respondió, golpeándolo en el pecho con la mano que sostenía sus lentes.

Entonces vino lo sorprendente. Lágrimas pendiendo de sus pestañas, corriendo rápidas por sus mejillas, y que él no intentaba ocultar o contener.

-Debiste matarlo desde un inicio.-repitió, acercándose más a él y dejándolos caer al estrujar su abrigo en sus manos, apoyando su cara en su hombro.

Natori no sabía qué hacer. Ellos se conocían desde hacía años, pero nunca habían sido cercanos, y reconocía que era por su culpa. Cuando lo conoció no estaba preparado para acercarse a nadie, tuviera o no poderes, y que Seiji los tuviera y supiera usarlos solo había servido para distanciarlos aún más, porque estaba celoso de él, y no solo por éstos, sino por su familia, el apoyo de su clan. Lo rechazó muchas veces, durante años, hasta que dejó de preguntarle si se quería unir a él y se conformó con su ayuda ocasional, con no estorbarse ni inmiscuirse en el trabajo del otro de no ser necesario.

¿Había ido porque creyó que necesitaría ayuda? ¿Por qué sabía algo que él no de ese youkai que exterminó?

Una parte de su mente le decía que no, la misma que ahora lo hacía sentir miserable y desear hacer o decir algo para que dejará de llorar y volviera a sonreír como siempre, como hacía solo para él. La que le decía que a nadie más había buscado con tanta insistencia, que fuera de su clan no solía interesarse por lo que le sucediera a otros y que a él lo había llegado a anteponer a ellos… que solo a él le permitía llamarlo por su nombre… esa que había silenciado durante años.

-Seiji…- lo obligó a mirarlo de frente, algo que jamás había tenido que hacer, levantándole el rostro con un par de dedos, con cuidado, como si fuera lo más frágil, precioso, que hubiera tocado jamás, y le secó las lágrimas para poder sondear aquellas ricas profundidades color carmín.

Ahora entendía lo que tenía que hacer, pero después de hacerlo no habría marcha atrás, tanto si se equivocaba, lo que sería terrible, como si no. Pero debía hacerlo. Ya lo había hecho esperar demasiado.

-…te amo.-susurró, apoyando su frente en la suya, mirándolo por unos segundos en busca de su aceptación, esperando que aun estuviera a tiempo y pudiera perdonarlo, que el amor que podía ver en sus ojos no se hubiera amargado por sus continuos rechazos y su estupidez.

Oírlo decir esas palabras, por tanto tiempo esperadas, le devolvió la calma a Seiji, que se apartó un poco y lo miró como si nada de aquello fuera con él durante largos, angustiosos segundos. Él sentía lo mismo, lo había hecho desde que lo conoció, y que al fin se diera cuenta lo llenaba de dicha, pero quería hacerle pagar por sus rechazos, por todos esos años perdidos.

Por no darse cuenta, o peor aún, aceptar antes sus sentimientos.

Y cuando él bajó la mirada, avergonzado, desviándola a otro lado para evitar que se diera cuenta de lo que le dolía, se dio por satisfecho. Era muy poco, considerando lo que él había sufrido, pero lo amaba demasiado y eso siempre lo había vuelto indulgente con sus errores.

-Vaya si tardaste en darte cuenta, Suiichi-san.-le respondió sonriendo como siempre, ignorando las ganas que sentía de abrazarlo y apoyar su cabeza en su pecho para sentirlo suyo.

En verdad que solo le había faltado declarársele y casi había llegado al punto en que estaba por tragarse su vergüenza y su orgullo para hacerlo. Había intentado por todos los medios posibles que él se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, le había pedido tantas veces que estuviera a su lado, que se uniera a él, que había perdido la cuenta. Lo había mirado y lo había seguido tanto que muchas veces se preguntó si no lo ignoraría a propósito para luego prometerse olvidarlo, dejarlo ir, pero no había podido. Lo quería demasiado.

Esa mañana, temprano, fue el presentimiento de que algo malo le sucedería lo que lo despertó, y verlo atacado horas más tarde por ese youkai traicionero lo había hecho sentir que algo se quebraba en él. El miedo que le impidió reaccionar los segundos que tardó en moverse, temiendo que hubiera muerto, el dolor de creerlo perdido, el enojo de que no lo hubiera exterminado cuando pudo… antes de darse cuenta había lanzado un poderoso talismán y las palabras que conformaban una maldición dirigida a potenciarlo salieron de sus labios.

Solo sabía que lo odiaba y lo quería muerto, castigo justo por cruzarse en su camino, no por lastimarlo. Eso no tenía modo de pagárselo.

El mero recuerdo bastaba para que sus ojos volvieran a aguarse de un modo vergonzoso… Sí seguía así, Suuichi-san creería que era débil, se fastidiaría y lo dejaría solo… O tal vez no. Sus lágrimas, no sus razones o sus palabras, fueron lo que lo doblegó, las que lograron trasmitir sus sentimientos y hacerlo darse cuenta de los suyos… lo miraba enternecido, le acariciaba el contorno de la cara y parecía conmovido cuando las gotitas mojaban sus dedos… de haber sabido que llorar era lo único que necesitaba para que se diera cuenta de que lo quería lo hubiera hecho hacía años.

Lo único que quería era estar con él, y había hecho falta que su vida peligrara para lograrlo.

Una sombra de dolor y un estremecimiento lo sacudieron cuando apoyó su mejilla en su mano y Natori decidió que no quería volverlo a ver así nunca. Altivo, sereno y hermoso era como debía lucir, como una deidad inalcanzable, aunque frágil y humano entre sus brazos se sintiera tan bien…

Luego negó para sí mismo con la cabeza y lo besó. No era eso lo que se sentía bien, sino sentirse necesitado.

Seiji lo había protegido por que lo necesitaba. Nunca había tenido a nadie que se preocupara así por él y era reconfortante. Ahora al fin podría sentir ese peso sobre sus hombros que le había envidiado y que Natsume le ayudaba a sentir, inexperto y dulce como era, necesitado de sus consejos, de su ayuda… el deber de corresponder un amor que por tanto tiempo había ignorado, la responsabilidad de no hacerlo sufrir, de que no volviera a llorar por su culpa…

Todo eso era lo que lo hacía sentirse tan bien estrechándolo en sus brazos, mirándose en sus ojos, pues él lo veía como siempre había querido ser, y se aseguraría de estar a la altura de sus expectativas.

El beso fue breve, apenas un roce con sus labios sobre los suyos, dulce.

Era la primera vez que lo besaba y quería estar seguro de no estarse aprovechando de la situación, de que Seiji realmente quería que lo hiciera. Se separó y lo miró a los ojos, y su mirada anhelante, la misma que tantas veces viera cuando le preguntaba si quería estar con él lo convenció de que hacía lo correcto. Lo hizo sentir otra punzada de culpa.

Lo besó de nuevo, esta vez justo como deseaba hacerlo y no como creía que debía, y después de unos momentos lo sintió relajarse entre sus brazos, apretarse contra él… se sentía tan bien que solo podía desear permanecer así el mayor tiempo posible, a su lado, solamente ellos en el mundo.

Pero Seiji no se lo permitió.

Después de unos momentos se separó de él y miró desolado a su alrededor por encima de su hombro. Podía ver que no quería estar ahí, el lugar donde se había quebrado, pues para cada uno significaría algo muy distinto, y le preguntó a donde quería ir.

-Donde tú quieras.-respondió y él pensó en el lugar más cerca donde pudieran hablar y estar cómodos. Lo llevaría a su departamento.

-Vamos…-tomó su mano y lo llevó hasta su auto, preguntándose entonces como habría llegado ahí, pero no lo importuno. Ya tendría tiempo de preguntárselo después. Ahora tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para ellos…

No tardaron demasiado en llegar, Seiji mirándolo apenas por momentos desde el asiento de atrás, pues se negó a ir a su lado, seguro avergonzado por el modo en que se habían dado las cosas. Lo brusco que resulto el modo en que le declaró sus sentimientos. Vergüenza… lo mismo que sintió él cuando abrió la puerta y vio lo frío y vacío que era su departamento.

Apenas si tenía las cosas necesarias para ofrecerle un poco de té y un lugar donde sentarse…

Suuichi-san lo dejó en la sala, o donde ésta debería estar y no había más que un sillón y una mesita, y se retiró a la cocina. Apenas salió de su campo visual, él hizo lo mismo rumbo a la que supuso debía ser la habitación principal, pues no estaba de humor para tomar el té y hablar.

Por años había esperado a que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, los suyos y los propios, para seguir aguardando. Lo había sentido en su beso, la chispa de pasión que siempre supo que existía entre ellos, y después de haberla probado quería más. No más noches solitarias pensando en él, no más intentar satisfacerse fantaseando que era él quien lo tocaba. Anhelaba sentir sus labios de nuevo sobre los suyos y el roce de sus manos sobre su piel…

Sabía que se estaba portando como un descarado, pero no le importaba. Nunca más esperaría por algo que era suyo, a lo que tenía derecho. Se paró junto a la mesita de noche, casi el único mobiliario de la habitación junto con la cama y una silla, y comenzó a desvestirse.

No pensaba dejarle nada al azar esta vez.

Se quitó el haori que llevaba puesto, lo mismo que su primer, oscuro kimono, y solo conservó el interior, blanco y ligero, colocándolos con cuidado sobre el respaldo de la silla. El mismo destino siguió el resto de su ropa, incluso la cinta de su pelo, todo oculto entre las prendas que se quitará primero.

Después, se sentó a esperarlo en la cama.

Cuando terminó de preparar el té Natori regresó, pero al no encontrarlo donde esperaba, dejó la bandeja del té sobre la mesita de la sala y fue a buscarlo. La puerta de su habitación estaba entreabierta así que se dirigió allí y apenas entró pudo verlo, aguardando por él con un gesto que no podía terminar de interpretar.

Lo observó levantarse y caminar hacia él, unos mechones de su largo cabello negro balanceándose frente a su pecho con cada paso, enmarcando su cara, la cinta de su kimono, bien ajustada en su cintura, ciñéndola con un moño… era tan hermoso que en otras circunstancias podría dudar de su sexo, creerlo solo una belleza indefinida, pero no ahora.

Ahora le gustaba saber lo que veía, que era él quien se acercaba.

Una vez frente a él, Seiji estiró su mano y tocó su mejilla. Se sentía un poco culpable por haberle pegado. Más bien, por haberle dejado un moretón. El golpe se lo merecía. Se merecía tantas cosas, pensó, cuando él se volvió y besó las puntas de sus dedos; la confianza que había tenido en él, sus esperanzas de algún día se diera cuenta de lo que sentía, su amor… en esos momentos, a él por completo.

Y se aseguraría de darle todo lo que era suyo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Vaya pregunta. Ahora estaba bien. Pero Suuichi-san parecía de verdad querer saber la respuesta. Seguro lo creía más frágil de lo que era, pero pensándolo bien, eso podía ser bueno, así que asintió, abrazándose a él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y dejándose rodear por sus brazos, sintiendo como le acariciaba el cabello y lo estrechaba contra su cuerpo… eran casi del mismo alto, pero él era más fuerte, su espalda era más ancha.

Se sentía muy bien estar así, pero no era suficiente y él parecía no tener prisa. Lo besó, dispuesto a llevar las cosas tan lejos como pudiera, y Suuichi-san lo miró sorprendido por un segundo antes de responder. Sorpresa, pero no molestia por su atrevimiento, lo que le dio seguridad para seguir. Si lo hubiera apartado, nada habría evitado que le pusiera un ojo morado, a juego con su mejilla, pero cuando fue él quien buscó separar sus labios lo dejó hacer lo que quiso, aprovechando para pegarse más a él, para apretar su mano contra su cuerpo y que dejará de tomarlo suavemente por la cintura.

Natori, gratamente sorprendido, pensó que no era eso lo que había pensado que pasaría al llevarlo a su casa, pero si era lo que él quería, estaba bien. Su boquita era dulce, cálida, y se abría dócil para él, su cabello olía tan bien y su piel, su mano al momento de tomar la suya, se sentía tan suave… además, podía notar cuan fácilmente su cuerpo se acoplaba al suyo con sus movimientos sinuosos…

Lo empujó hacia la cama sin dejar de besarlo los pasos que los separaban de ella, y al hacerlo sentar el borde, deslizando su mano desde su baja espalda hasta lo alto de su muslo, se dio cuenta que ese kimono era lo único que Seiji llevaba puesto.

Ni siquiera en esos momentos dejaba de ser un pequeño manipulador, como era desde que se conocieron. Seguro si él no hubiera respondido a su beso hubiera dejado caer la prenda con un gesto teatral, robándole la capacidad de pensar o negarse. Pero tendría que estar loco, o suceder algo muy grave, para que él se negara a una belleza como la suya.

Se sentó a su lado y volvió a besarlo, seguro ya de hasta donde quería llegar Seiji, y éste, al sentirse descubierto, lo aventó contra la cama. Hacerlo sin prisas ya podría venir después, pero ahora lo que quería era sentirlo suyo cuanto antes. Tener eso que había soñado tantas veces.

Con un movimiento rápido se le subió encima y apoyó las manos en su pecho. Después, un beso velado por una cortina de cabellos oscuros, sedosos, cayendo a ambos lados de sus rostros mientras sus manos se aferraban al cuerpo del otro, las de Seiji arruinado la camisa del hombre que siempre supo le pertenecería, y las de Suuichi sosteniéndolo por las caderas, jalando la tela que las cubría para poderlo tocar sin que nada se interpusiera entre ellos.

Sus dedos acariciando su piel expuesta lo hicieron estremecer, y dejándose llevar, se sentó sobre su regazo, frotándose contra aquello que ya sentía bien despierto. Dispuesto a no quedarse atrás, Natori soltó la cinta que mantenía sujeto su kimono, y con solo segundos de diferencia, ambos se deslizaron hacia abajo, y Seiji, sensual como solo creyó podría suceder en algunos de sus más vergonzosos sueños, lo dejó hacer, quedando apenas cubierto por mechones de su propio, largo y negro cabello, y como en sus sueños, su mirada estaba fija en él, sus manos lo buscaban…

Pero el Seiji de la realidad no estaba apenado, o si lo estaba, era más su deseo que su vergüenza. Mantenía una cadencia sensual meneándose encima de él sin dejar de besarlo, incitándolo a ir más allá pero sin dejarlo seguir cuando sus manos intentaban detenerlo y echarlo sobre la cama para hacer lo que ambos querían.

Esa contrariedad en sus acciones, su afán de dominar a pesar de que fuera obvio que deseaba que lo tocará, le eran algo tan propio que no pudo evitar sonreír. Seiji era fuerte. Estaba acostumbrado a serlo y eso los había hecho chocar muchas veces, pero con el tiempo, había aprendido a respetarlo. A admirarlo. Y en esos momentos, cuando de un segundo a otro dejaba de mostrarse dominante para abandonarse en sus manos, lo encontraba adorable. Satisfactorio, pues mostraba el alta estima en que lo tenía.

Si tan solo hubiera podido entenderlo cuando se conocieron…

Al fin Seiji dejó de frotarse tan insistentemente y pudo deslizar sus manos por la curva de su espalda baja, descendiendo hasta sus nalgas y apretándolas, curvas gloriosas que había visto muchas veces, fingiendo que no le interesaban aunque después poblaran sus fantasías.

Giró con él y una vez encima lamió su cuello cual si fuera vampiro, paladeando su sabor, su pulso agitado bajo su lengua, explorando con sus dedos entre sus muslos tersos, abiertos para él, yendo cada vez más atrás, preguntándose con una punzada de celos al no hallar oposición si no era el primero, si por eso Seiji se mostraba tan… desinhibido.

Intentando ocultar su duda, hundió su rostro en su cuello y lo mordió, marcándolo para sí, pero de inmediato se arrepintió. Seiji jamás estaría con alguien si no quería, y ahora era suyo, que era lo que importaba. Incluso había perdido el derecho de preguntarle sobre el pasado al no entender lo entender que lo amaba desde… ¿desde cuándo en realidad? ¿Se había enamorado de él con el tiempo o había sido a primera vista? ¿Lo había querido a él desde un inicio y no solo un compañero que sirviera de algo? Si era así, aun podría evitar que cualquier otro pusiera sus manos sobre él.

-Suuichi-san…-su nombre dicho así, su cuerpo arqueándose contra el suyo, buscando cercanía… quería hacerlo, mostrarle de ese modo que ahora se daba cuenta, aceptaba que sentía por él, pero no podía… la humedad en sus dedos, del propio Seiji, apenas bastaba para que los deslizará por encima de su agujerito, y no quería lastimarlo.

No hacía ni una hora que se había prometido no volver a hacerlo.

Se levantó, pues lo que necesitaba estaba dentro del armario, y se detuvo a un par de pasos luego de conseguirlo para desvestirse, seguido muy de cerca por la mirada atenta de Seiji, que tendido en la cama, se estiraba voluptuosamente. Era hermoso y lo sabía, pero no lo estaba retando o coqueteando. Solo estaba cómodo, esperándolo…

¿Cuánto tiempo lo habría esperado? ¿Tanto como él suponía ahora?

Regresó a su lado, y cuando Seiji recogió las piernas y lo miró expectante, pudo vislumbrar aquello que tomaría y dudó si en verdad podría hacerlo sin lastimarlo, solo un momento, pero lo bastante para que Seiji endureciera el gesto y le arrebatará el tubito de lubricante de la mano, recostándose de lado y embarrando un par de sus dedos con una generosa cantidad.

Después, con un encantador sonrojo aunque su gesto seguía mohíno, su mano se perdió entre sus muslos y un gemidito ahogado escapó de sus labios, robándole la respiración a Suuichi. Satisfecho con su reacción, Seiji dejó de preocuparse de que pudiera estar a punto de arrepentirse y decirle alguna cosa como que quería ir en serio con él y por eso no podían hacerlo.

No iba a permitir que eso pasará luego de una vida esperando.

Lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y cuando lo tuvo encima se abandonó a lo que quisiera hacerle, seguro ya de que lo complacería, pues abajo, ahí donde antes solo él se había tocado, podía sentirlo… aun dudaba un poco y deslizó su miembro por encima algunas veces, dándole calosfríos con la sensación, el calor que sentía ahí, pero después lo hizo. Se metió dentro suyo del mismo modo que lo había hecho en su corazón años atrás, pleno, satisfactorio, un tanto doloroso, pues dos de sus dedos no se comparaban a lo que ahora tenía dentro.

Contuvo el gemido adolorido que amenazaba escapar de sus labios para no preocuparlo y dejó de apretar las sabanas entre sus dedos, cruzando sus brazos sobre su espalda, acercándolo para apoyarse sobre su hombro y que no lo viera llorar, pues aunque no deseaba hacerlo sentía pender algunas lágrimas traicioneras de sus pestañas.

Cuando se tranquilizó y solo le quedó la satisfacción de tenerlo, de ser suyo y compartir ahora un vínculo tan especial, aunque no sabía si para él significaría tanto como si mismo, cerró los ojos y se dejó estar sobre la cama, disfrutando de sus atenciones, del deseo que vio por un momento en sus ojos antes de dejar mirarlo, pues aunque le gustaba la idea en ese momento se sentía vulnerable y no quería arruinarlo pensando que él estuviera más interesado en su cuerpo que en su persona.

Natori también evitaba verlo por momentos. Sabía que lo deseaba. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y lo miraba con pasión, pero debía contenerse si quería que Seiji lo disfrutará. Lo disfrutará de verdad y no como le pareció que fue en los primeros minutos, un placer más bien mental que sensual, por qué cuando veía sus labios húmedos y entreabiertos, su gesto lánguido y escuchaba sus gemidos, apenas audibles, sentía la necesidad de la necesidad de penetrarlo más rápido, hacerlo suyo por completo y tomar todo de él, no solo su aliento.

Pero no debía hacerlo. Era la primera vez que estaban juntos y debía ser algo inolvidable para ambos, en especial para Seiji.

Le bajó las piernas y se acostó detrás de él, dejándolo de lado y penetrándolo de nuevo, menos profundo, menos rápido, pero con facilidad para tocar el resto de él que no había podido disfrutar, el contorno de su carita, su oído, que lo hizo temblar cuando lamió su lóbulo, chupándolo con delicadeza; ese cuello marfilino que besaba y lamía usando mucha saliva, con cuidado para no marcarlo, la depresión de sus clavículas, la perfecta plenitud de su pecho, apenas interrumpida por sus pezoncitos, pequeños, rosados, responsivos al toque de su lengua, que rodeaba y presionaba a su antojo, abriendo bien la boca para abarcar cuanto podía de su piel.

Lo acercaba a él, su brazo cruzando detrás de su espalda, casi apoyada en la cama, para poder accesar a su pecho, ya solo sus caderas giradas hacia él, una de sus piernas sobre la suyas, sacudiéndolo, moviéndose en su interior cada vez más resbaloso por sus propios fluidos previos, caliente, apretado…

Seiji levantó una mano y la llevó atrás, sosteniendo la cabeza de Suuichi contra su cuello. Se sentía bien, muy bien ahora que ya se había acostumbrado a sentirse abierto, empalado. Vulnerable. Estaba por completo en sus manos, las sensaciones de su cuerpo le pertenecían, y por esa vez, lo dejaría hacer lo que deseará, aunque moría de ganas por voltearse, verlo de frente y abrazarse a él.

Estar tan cerca como jamás habían estado, entregarse como no lo había dejado hacer.

Se movía rápido dentro de él. Cada vez, lo hacía estremecer la sensación de sentirlo entrar, de tocar algo en su interior, y aunque normalmente lo habría evitado, se permitió gemir, dejarlo oír cuanto le gustaba lo que hacía. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar contenerse y solo un grito silencioso escapó de sus labios cuando sintió que se corría, su propio orgasmo magnificado por el movimiento ajeno, la dureza en su interior, los chorros calientes, viscosos que le siguieron y volvieron la sensación algo que jamás había sentido en su vida, un placentero desastre al derramarse el semen de su interior cuando se salió de él.

Sonrojado, silente y un tanto aturdido: Natori lo encontró perfecto cuando se acostó a su lado, jalándolo para besarlo, su diestra recorriendo con devoción cuanto podía de su piel, apartando su cabello sobre su hombro, lamentando la venda que velaba parte de su rostro.

Prepararía sellos, barreras fuertes que le permitieran estar seguro, descubrir su cara cuando estuviera a su lado. Él no era el único que podía usar hechizos agresivos para defender lo que amaba.

Notó que estaba un poco incómodo, que su mirada se desviaba a sus muslos, donde la humedad se había condensado y pensó que debía ayudarlo a limpiarse. Después, una idea atrevida cruzó su mente, otra cosa que había fantaseado muchas veces, tratando de convencerse que pensar eso era mejor que pensar en follarlo.

Bajó a besos por su cuello, recorriendo su pecho plano, su vientre tenso, los huesos de sus caderas. Su erección, desatendida, olvidada, llamando por un momento su atención, aunque aún no se sentía listo para ponerla en su boca. Mejor quería ponerla en otro lado, en esas curvas delicadas, probando el resabio húmedo, brillante, que las hacía lucir apetecibles.

Seiji había separado las piernas para permitirle estar, pero un ruidito sorprendido se dejó oír cuando se las levantó y puso sobre sus hombros, que sus manos separaron sus nalgas, exponiéndolo a sus ojos.

"¿Qué está haciendo?", pensó, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. No era lo mismo exponerse él mismo a que Natori lo hiciera tomar esa posición, mostrarse así. "¿Qué tanto mira?", se dijo, y luego cayó en cuenta, cubriéndose la boca con la mano, justo a tiempo, pues un segundo después, ese hermoso rostro se perdió entre sus piernas y un sonido vergonzoso fue reprimido.

Natori lo estaba probando. No conforme a tomarlo, ahora le hacía eso… vaya que era… satisfactorio. Lo hacía sentir muy bien consigo mismo que no hubiera tenido suficiente, que estuviera dispuesto a hacer algo tan sucio, tan… lo único que le ofendía un poco era que no solo en su mente fuera bueno, sino en la realidad.

¿A cuanta gente se lo había hecho? ¿Algún otro había sido hombre?

Dejó de pensar en eso cuando notó la falta de coordinación de su mano con su boca al comenzar a masturbarlo. La sensación era buena, aunque no suficiente, y eso le daba seguridad. Ya tendrían tiempo para aprender uno del otro. Por el momento le ayudaría un poco, uniendo su mano a la suya, reemplazándola para que él toqueteara a su antojo, sorprendiéndolo, sin distraerse de lo que le hacía con su lengua ahí abajo, el estímulo constante, intenso.

No tardó mucho en sentir que llegaría de nuevo, apartando sus manos y llevándolas a sus muslos para contener el impulso de apretarlos cuando pasará y lastimarlo, y aunque su éxito dejó que desear, a Natori no pareció preocuparle.

Ni eso, ni el semen mojando su mano y que después embarró en su muslo, sin apenas detenerse.

Era demasiado, y Seiji intentó apartarse, pues las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos, sobre estimulado como estaba, y cuando lo empujó, Suuichi cedió y se sentó entre sus piernas, dejándolo ver.

Un estremecimiento lo recorrió, pero se abstuvo de negar con la cabeza, aunque deseaba hacerlo. Lo recibió en sus brazos cuando se colocó sobre él y respondió a su beso, sintiendo su erección encajar entre sus muslos. Muy bien, se dijo, él lo había querido, y ahí lo tenía. El único problema era que, aparentemente, Suuichi san, como esperaba de él, soportaba más de lo que él lo hacía.

Y aunque sabía que ahora lo disfrutaría, el dolor vendría después, pero era un cambio agradable: demasiado tiempo había soportado lo contrario para ahora alejarse.

Satisfecho, apoyó su cara sobre su hombro y lo mordió un poco mientras lo sentía entrar, marcándolo también suyo: había esperado tanto para poder hacerlo.


End file.
